Seven Lonely Nights
by Beebbop
Summary: Hermione spends her week crying as Ron covorts with Lavender. However, will all the lonely nights be worth it. Set in HBP but with a twist! *Song Series*


**(Here's another song fiction set to a song by The Four Tops called 'Seven Lonely Nights.' I couldn't find the lyrics so I had to do it by ear so they may be a bit wrong. This story is set in HBP when Hermione has just attacked Ron with the canaries. You go girl! However there is a change to the story and I hope you like it.)**

Seven Lonely Nights

I threw myself onto my bed in a heap and started to cry. I'd just found Ron snogging Lavender in the common room and then that creep had the cheek to lead her by the hand into the room that I escaped to. Well he deserves to be in the state he is in now. I made some birds that I had conjured attack him.

I turned over on to my back and stared up at the dark canopy of my bed. His face kept swimming to the front of my mind and each time my heart seemed to die a little bit more. I know it sounds soppy and sentimental but I really thought he was the one. However, this last week he had treated her like dirt on his shoe. She didn't know what she had done and it made her hurt even more.

She suppressed a sob and changed into her pyjamas. She then climbed into her bed and pulled a book out from underneath her bed. Pulling the curtains closed around her bed she tried to settle into reading her book. But to no avail she found she couldn't concentrate. 'Where was he now, probably holed up in a cupboard with Lavender somewhere. A tear rolled down her face and she brushed it away impatiently. She was Hermione and she definitely didn't cry over pathetic boys.

The dormitory door opened and she heard Lavender and Parvati talking as they changed for bed.

'So… what's the gossip? Is he a good kisser?' Hermione heard Parvati ask as they paraded noisily around the bedroom.

'Not bad,' Lavender laugher, 'he needs practice but with me for a girlfriend he'll have plenty.' The two girls laughed.

'Did you see Hermione, though?' Parvati whispered, obviously thinking that Hermione was asleep.

'I saw her when Ron and I left the common room. We went into an empty classroom but she was in there with Harry. I waited outside and she came hurtling out. Harry followed her and then I went in to find Ron surrounded by a load of birds that were attacking him!' Lavender replied.

'No,' Parvati said, shocked. 'You don't think she-'

'Of course, she fancies him, everyone knows that.' Hermione heard Lavender climbing into bed as Parvati switched the light off.

'What are you gonna do?' Parvati asked.

'Nothing, it's her problem. Ron likes me, not her.' Lavender and Parvati bade goodnight and after a while light snores filled the small dormitory. Hermione turned over and cried herself to sleep as she did for many nights after that.

_**Seven Lonely nights I cried for you, all week long now**_

_**Seven Lonely nights I've cried for you and tears have fallen**_

_**Seven lonely nights I cried and died inside for you **_

_**By myself I'm going crazy, I ate humble pie**_

_**While you where out having a good time keeping yourself satisfied**_

_**Seven Lonely nights I cried for you, all week long now**_

_**Seven lonely nights I cried and died inside for you **_

_**I've just a pillow to hold on tightly to**_

_**Listen baby, it's your time to cry, the hurt is on you**_

By the end of the week Hermione could barely walk. Every night she sobbed as she heard Lavender and Parvati talk about the formers relationship with Ron. If she thought that was bad she still had to watch them and their public displays of affections all over the castle. Still, she was going to have her own back and show him exactly what he was missing. She had asked Cormac McLaggen to go to Slughorn's Party with her and he had accepted. She wasn't thrilled with going with him but she was desperate to see how Ron would react to this new development. She got the reaction she wanted when she saw the look on his face when she told Parvati of who she was going with. His face looked comical and it please Hermione no end.

However, Slughorn's Party wasn't great and she spent most of it wondering what it would have been like if Ron hadn't romanced Lavender and gone with her like they planned. She left early and to her dismay Ron was up and saw her coming in. Lavender had gone to bed and Ron was the only one in the common room. When Hermione entered he jumped to his feet and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

'Hey,' he said as she made her way to the girl's dormitories. Hermione stopped and turned around to face him. She was livid, how dare he talk to her like nothing had happened. He seemed to see that she wasn't happy because he approached her quickly.

'Listen, Hermione,' he said. 'We've not really talked this, this week.'

'Oh, I wonder why?' Hermione replied sarcastically.

'I just wanted to say,' Ron muttered as he become interested in his feet. 'I'm really, really sorry.'

'Sorry!' Hermione could feel her temper rising, she was near boiling point.

_**All week long my bed ain't been slept in**_

_**You blew it this time and I ain't lying**_

'Yeah, I know you asked me to go with you tonight.' Ron began.

'You should be a Auror then, shouldn't you.' Hermione shouted. 'So, that's why you're sorry, because you couldn't come to the party tonight. I can't believe you. Do you want to know what my week's been like?'

_**Seven Lonely nights I cried for you, all week long now**_

_**Seven Lonely nights I've cried for you and tears have fallen**_

_**Seven lonely nights I cried and died inside for you **_

'W-what's it b-been like?' Ron stuttered.

'I've not slept all week, I've cried o-over you.' Hermione couldn't help it, tears where streaming done her face. 'You hurt me, Ron. I asked you to come to Slughorn's party with me and you treat me like shit!'

'You've c-cried?' Ron seemed in shock and his voice came in a whisper.

'Yes, I've cried and died inside all because of you.' Hermione was shaking with sobs now as she ran a hand roughly through her hair.

'Hermione, please,' Ron reached a hand out and stroked her cheek tenderly. 'I'm sorry, I really am. I know you probably think that I've had a great week but I haven't. Don't ask me why but just know that I truly am sorry.' He wiped a tear from her face as she looked up into his eyes in confusion.

'Ron, what are you d-doing?' She whispered as he lowered his head down to hers. 'What about L-Lavender?'

'History,' Ron replied as his lips brushed softly against Hermione's. She didn't respond immediately and then she draped her arms around his neck playing fondly with the hair at the nape of his neck. When they broke apart, Hermione gave Ron a watery smile.

'Never,' she said, 'ever, do that to me again!'

'Never,' Ron promised as he captured her lips in another deep, passionate kiss.

Hermione smiled against his lips. Really seven lonely nights were worth it when she considered where she was now. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in Ron's arms. No more lonely nights, she thought.

**(I hope you liked it! A bit sentimental at the end but I was listening to the song and I really hated how long Ron's relationship with Lavender went on. Please leave a review and give me some feedback, positive or negative! Oh, and take a listen to the song its great.**


End file.
